Service
by Clara Barton
Summary: For the past six weeks Trowa has spent his Friday lunch break doing the same thing - staring at the hot mechanic's ass as he works on his car and fantasizing about actually talking to him.


Quick, smutty one shot for foxyladycpz (shinigami-irae), who likes the idea of Duo as a mechanic.

Warnings: Language, sex. So this is...super dirty. As in… I'm blushing more than usual at this smut.

Pairings: 2x3

_Service_

"Huh. This is weird."

His voice was muffled, echoing off the open hood of the car and the engine.

Trowa was enjoying the view. He wasn't entirely sure how it was physically possible for a pair of stained coveralls to be so damn sexy, but on this mechanic- on this mechanic's perfect ass- they were sexy as hell. And considering the blazing, unforgiving heat of Las Vegas in July, the mechanic had the arms of the coveralls tied low on his hips, revealing a black A-tank that clung to his lean torso and revealed the sides and top of some kind of large, intricate tattoo that might have been a giant skull.

"What?" Trowa realized, abruptly, that the mechanic was talking to him.

The mechanic straightened and turned around, and while Trowa lamented not being able to ogle his ass anymore, he appreciated the front view as well.

The mechanic was in his early twenties, his fair skin had a faint golden glow to it and his face and upper arms were liberally freckled. His blue eyes were large and deep and almost always seemed to be filled with a dark humor that was mirrored in his seemingly eternal smirk, just a slight upwards twist of his lips that conveyed amusement and a general disdain for the world. And his hair.

Thick and brown, with shaggy bangs and a long, tight braid that Trowa ached to touch, to tug on, to wrap around his hand and use to haul the incredibly sexy mechanic close so that he could kiss him, could touch him and fuck him and all kinds of things Trowa fantasized about but would never do.

"I said, this is weird."

The mechanic wiped his hands off on a rag and then pushed his bangs back, off his face to wipe at the beads of sweat on his temple.

Trowa very much wanted to taste his sweat, and that was weird - wasn't it? - wasn't it weird to be attracted to this guy covered in sweat and engine grease?

No, he decided, when the mechanic, when _Duo_, because that's what his name tag said, and what Duo had told Trowa to call him, arched an eyebrow at Trowa's silence.

"Sorry. What's weird?"

Duo shrugged one shoulder and crossed his arms.

"It's just that last week when you were in here and I replaced the filters, I should have noticed whatever the fuck is clogged in the fuel line, but I didn't. I…" Duo trailed off and scratched at the back of his neck. He blushed slightly. "I feel like a moron. But don't worry - I won't charge you for today. This is all my bad. I should have seen it before and instead I missed it and you had to waste yet another of your lunch breaks bringing your car over and… jeez, this is like the sixth Friday you've had to bring your car in and every time I think I've fixed it and next week you're back again…" Duo sighed. He looked miserable. Guilty and embarrassed. And kind of adorable. Adorable in an incredibly sexy way. "I… I think maybe you should try to bring it back after lunch, next time something's wrong with it. It's only me on shift during lunch on Fridays and I… I clearly don't know my ass from my face at this point."

Trowa was well aware of the fact that only Duo worked during lunch on Fridays. He knew that Duo, as the most junior mechanic on staff at Howard's Auto, got stuck working while everyone else took a long lunch to celebrate pay day. He'd known that since the first Friday he came, two months ago, and Duo had muttered about it under his breath while he repaired Trowa's flat tire and Trowa spent twenty minutes ogling him.

When Trowa had come back the next week, this time with a flat on his back passenger tire, Duo had scowled - he had taken the time to inspect all of the tires on Trowa's car the previous week - but he repaired the flat and Trowa was free to watch him work, to track a bead of sweat all the way from the nape of Duo's neck down to the neck of his A tank and Trowa desperately wished he could follow that trail with his tongue.

He had next come in with something routine - windshield wiper fluid. Then an oil change. Last week it had been the filtration system. This week… this week Trowa had tried to be creative, had grabbed a handful of sand and dumped it down the fuel lines and prayed his car didn't explode.

He abruptly realized what Duo was saying.

"No, no I don't think it's your fault," Trowa assured him. Hell, Trowa _knew_ it wasn't Duo's fault - Duo hadn't noticed the problem in the fuel line last week because it hadn't been there.

But Duo frowned and shook his head.

"No. I'm really sorry. I feel like - shit, you're such a loyal customer. I have no idea why you keep coming back here every Friday when all I do is fuck up your car and - and you should probably… you should probably stick around and talk to Howard. I… I don't… I mean, I get machines, you know? Engines? Cars, bikes - hell, anything with a motor. I've always been good with mechanical stuff. But your car… I mean, it's like I'm cursed. Like I fix one thing and something else breaks and maybe I'm just not cut out for this. Maybe… maybe I'm just fooling myself into thinking I'm a mechanic when really I'm just an idiot. Hell - this morning there was some soccer mom in her minivan and her two kids in here and I worked on her car and all I could think was… was I sure as hell hope I don't fuck this up like I fuck up Trowa's car because if I do she could die. Those kids could die. And then I'd be a murderer. I'd be a murderer instead of a mechanic and maybe that's fair because if I can't even see that there's a shit ton of sand in your fuel line then I might as well go apply to be a stock boy at Walmart or something because -"

"Stop."

Trowa felt guilty. Felt genuinely remorseful. Had he seriously driven Duo to doubt his abilities and his choice of profession? He felt like an asshole, like an idiot. And that was fair. He was, clearly both. Manufacturing problems with his car just so he could come here and watch Duo work on his car, just so he could look over his body and listen to his voice, that sexy drawl of his that made Trowa think of cowboys and sex.

Duo was looking at him expectantly.

"It's not you. It's -" Trowa hesitated. Shit. He really had to confess, didn't he? He couldn't let Duo think he was incompetent. "You didn't see the sand last week because it wasn't there. And everything else - everything since my first flat tire… I've just been trying to find excuses to come back here."

"I know."

Trowa felt his eyes widen in shock and he fought to keep his face neutral.

"What?"

"I _know_ there wasn't sand there last week. I know I'm not fucking up your car - just like a I know I never fuck up any car I touch. What I don't know is why you've wasted five hundred dollars over the past two months to come in here on Fridays during lunch with these bogus car problems."

"Because of you."

Duo looked shocked and confused.

"What?"

"I'm here because of you. I -" Trowa sighed. Fuck. This was not going well. It was not going to end well. "I like watching you work on my car."

Duo stared at him in silence. He shifted on his feet and it looked like he was blushing again.

"You like watching me work on your car."

"I like watching you," Trowa clarified. "It's got nothing to do with my car."

"Oh."

Duo nodded and he bit his lower lip, the outside corner and it was adorable. Adorable and sexy. Just like everything else about him.

"Right," Duo said. "Well, I, ahh… I just need to flush out your fuel lines and then this will be good to go. Um," he scratched at the back of his neck. "I, ah…"

Yep. Trowa had fucked it up. Had ruined it. Had made Duo feel awkward and embarrassed and he was probably straight, probably had a hot girlfriend he went home to every night and fucked until she screamed while Trowa lay in bed alone fantasizing about Duo's rough hands, his smirk and devilish eyes and jerking himself off.

"I'm just going to go - use the bathroom," Trowa said. He jerked his thumb at the main building, at the office and the lounge and the bathroom.

Duo nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm just - just going to work on your car."

They stared at each other for a second, and Trowa had a hard time reading the expression in Duo's eyes.

He turned and walked into the cool, air conditioned office and it felt good -the air conditioning. But it also felt like reality. Like a cold shower after twenty minutes in the baking heat, watching sweaty, dirty, sexy as hell Duo work on his car.

Trowa went into the bathroom and he braced his hands against the sink and stared at himself in the mirror.

Pathetic.

Pathetic, because he even dressed up for these Friday lunch stalker sessions. He was grateful that Friday was casual day at the accounting firm, glad that he could wear his favorite dark wash jeans and fitted t-shirts instead of the dark, boring suits he had to wear every other day of the week.

Not that it mattered. This wasn't a date. This was Trowa ogling the incredibly sexy mechanic while hoping in vain that the mechanic demonstrated even a flicker of interest in Trowa.

The door to the bathroom opened and it startled Trowa. He looked into the mirror, over his shoulder and saw Duo standing behind him.

For once, Duo wasn't smirking. He was actually frowning slightly, and he looked… unsure of himself?

"I like you watching me."

"What?"

Duo closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"I _like_ you watching me. I know you watch me. I noticed you watching me the first time you came here and I - I thought I was just making shit up in my head because why would you," Duo gestured to Trowa, "why would this sexy as hell guy keep coming here to look at me and I figured I was just… I don't know. I like you watching me."

"Oh."

Duo nodded and fell silent.

Well, shit.

Duo sighed.

"Right. Well. I just… I…"

Trowa realized that one of them needed to do something, or this was going to get even more ridiculous.

"I'd like to do more than just watch you."

Duo frowned.

"Like you want to help me work on your car?"

"No. I want to touch you. I want to - I want to kiss you."

"Oh. Oh."

Duo smirked and his entire demeanor transformed. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned his shoulder against the bathroom door.

"Well, I want to touch you and kiss you too," he said. "But I'm covered in sweat and grease and -"

"I really don't care," Trowa assured him.

Duo looked over Trowa's clothes.

"You're going to get dirty."

"I don't mind dirty."

Their gaze held for one long, lust filled moment during which Trowa felt his heart thud, his blood race towards his groin and his mouth go slightly dry.

Duo reached down and locked the door and then pushed away from it. He approached Trowa slowly, covering the few feet between them in what felt like hours but was only a few seconds.

And then Duo was touching him, running his fingers up Trowa's chest and around his neck and pulling him close and their lips met and holy fuck it was worth it.

It was entirely worth the five hundred dollars Trowa had spent, to get to this moment, to feel Duo's chapped lips against his, to feel the wet, hot tease of his tongue and open his mouth and taste Duo.

Duo made some kind of sound, something primal and erotic as hell and Trowa wrapped his arms around him, found the bottom of his damp A-tank and tugged it up until he could feel Duo's bare skin and Duo kissed and rocked forward, pressed his front against Trowa's.

"Fuck, you kiss so much better than I dreamed you would," Duo muttered. He pulled away and nipped at Trowa's lips, his ear, his neck.

Trowa groaned.

Duo dreamed about him. About kissing him.

Duo rocked against him, brought his pelvis against Trowa's and Trowa could feel his erection.

"A little excited?" Trowa had to tease, amused and a little impressed that just one kiss could make Duo hard so quickly.

Duo snorted and his hands shifted down, away from Trowa's neck and back down his chest and to his waist, where they lingered on his belt.

"Soon as you pulled up I started to get hard, just thinking about you, about your ass in these jeans. Fuck, I'm dreamed about touching you for weeks."

Trowa felt his own cock grow hard, at the words at Duo's proximity, at the very thought that Duo seemed to spend as much time thinking about Trowa as Trowa thought about Duo.

Duo tugged at his belt, loosening it, and then at the fly of Trowa's jeans.

"I think I've fantasized about sucking you off in this bathroom about thirty times by now," Duo continued. "I kept telling myself that I'd do it, too, if you just said one thing - even just hinted that you might be gay or that you wanted me."

"I spent five hundred dollars on fake car problems," Trowa reminded him. "I want you."

"Yeah, but you could've just been some sad dude with no idea how to maintain his car and you might have just been watching me work on your car because you were worried I was fucking it up."

"No. I was watching you work on my car because I liked watching your ass up in the air while you were buried in the engine and I liked to fantasize about fucking you like that."

Duo closed his eyes and made an approving noise.

"Fuck. That's dirty. I like it."

Duo shoved Trowa's jeans down and fondled his cock through the cotton of his briefs. He smirked.

"Probably can't try out your fantasy because we'd get arrested, but do you mind if I try out mine?"

"What?" Trowa enjoyed the sound of Duo's voice, but focusing on what he was saying was a little difficult at the moment.

"Can I suck you off?"

"Yes. Hell yes."

Duo smirked and leaned close to kiss him again, a deep, rough plunge of his tongue into Trowa's mouth that left him breathless and moaning when Duo pulled away.

Trowa looked down as Duo knelt in front of him, watched at Duo tugged down his briefs and then grinned like a kid with a new toy when Trowa's hard cock sprang free.

"Your cock has a great shape. God, look how thick you are." Duo leaned forward and licked at the tip of Trowa's cock, swirling his tongue around in a tease as he looked up and met Trowa's eyes. "I don't think I've even been fucked by someone as thick as you." Duo sat back on his heels and worked Trowa with his hand. "And you want to bend me over your car and fuck me hard, don't you? You want to shove this thick cock up my ass while I beg you for it and you want to come in me so hard you forget how to breathe, don't you?"

"Yes," Trowa groaned, moaned, something. The words were drawn from deep within him as Duo narrated his exact fantasy.

"Mhm." Duo leaned forward and took Trowa's cock deep into his mouth, practically deep throating and Trowa gasped in surprise.

There was a mischievous glint in Duo's eyes as he pulled back and then surged forward again, his lips tight around Trowa's cock and his tongue and mouth feeling amazing and hot and tight and it was probably the best head Trowa had ever had.

Duo pulled back and drew in a deep breath, a thin string of saliva or precum trailing from his lips to the head of Trowa's cock.

"Go ahead," Duo said. "Fuck my mouth as hard as you want to fuck my ass."

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"I want you to," Duo said and he smirked. He leaned forward and licked Trowa's cock from the base to the tip. "Please," he added, but it sounded nothing like a plea.

He opened his mouth again and waited.

Trowa shifted forward, took hold of his cock and angled it into Duo's mouth and then moved his hands to Duo's head, burying his fingers in the sweaty strands. He gave a shallow, experimental thrust and Duo hummed. Trowa pulled out and pushed in again, faster, harder and deeper and Duo moaned. He gripped Trowa's hips tightly and he nodded his head, as though to say yes. Yes, like that.

So Trowa did it again, and again. He fucked Duo's mouth with abandon and Duo moaned and hummed and sucked on him as though his life depended on it. Trowa had never been with anyone who wanted him to fuck their mouths like this - never had a partner who let him do more than give a few, tentative thrusts of his hips before making him stop. He'd also never been with someone who was so damn good at sucking cock. Duo was a master, an artist - he was clearly enjoying himself too, his lips still somehow retaining a tilt at the corners even while wrapped around Trowa's thick cock.

Trowa felt himself approaching orgasm, felt that wonderful build deep inside his body and he groaned.

"I'm close. I'm going to come, Duo."

Duo's eyes locked with his again.

And Trowa came, he felt his cock pump wave after wave deep into Duo's throat and felt the muscles of Duo's throat constrict and swallow and fuck. Fuck it felt good.

Trowa shuddered and he had to lean back against the sink. He felt boneless and spent and sated in a way that most blow jobs - hell, most sex - never left him feeling.

Duo sat back, slowly releasing Trowa's cock from his mouth, still licking and sucking at it, still teasing.

"That was fucking awesome," Duo said with a happy sigh.

Trowa had to laugh.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It was." He tugged Duo back up to his feet and kissed him. He could taste himself in Duo's mouth.

Duo sucked on his tongue, as though sucking on Trowa's cock hadn't been enough for him.

Trowa reached down to feel Duo's cock, still hard, through his coveralls.

"Want me to return the favor?" He asked.

Duo shook his head, but he arched into Trowa's touch.

"Just your hand," Duo said, his voice slightly hoarse. "Just - mmhm, just your hand. I want you to talk to me. You've got such a sexy voice."

Trowa pulled away enough to look at Duo.

"Tell me how else you want to fuck me," Duo breathed. "Your other fantasies."

Trowa smirked.

"Where to start?" He asked. He leaned close and kissed his way towards Duo's right ear and then bit down on his earlobe. "I've got the fantasy of fucking you here, right here in this very spot. Hmm. Yes. One of my favorite fantasies." He continued to whisper in Duo's ear as he tugged and pulled at Duo's coveralls, until he had them loose enough to push out of the way and was able to reach under the elastic band of Duo's boxers and find his hard, leaking cock. Duo moaned.

"Yeah. I've fantasized about that too," Duo gasped.

"I could always bend you over the sink," Trowa speculated, "and watch your face while I fucked you, while I shoved my cock so deep inside you it feels like we're one person."

Duo shifted, pressed closer to Trowa and thrust his hips forward. Trowa licked at his ear before continuing.

"Or I could press you up against the wall, hold your arms up over your head and pull down your coveralls just far enough to get to your ass and fuck you like that, with your cock against the wall and you begging me to fuck you harder."

"Fuck, yes. Oh fuck yes. Harder."

Trowa tightened his grip on Duo's cock and tugged just a little harder and faster. Duo nodded.

"Yes. Yeah that feels good."

"Or maybe I'd put your back against the wall and lift you up, wrap your legs around my waist and yeah. Yeah that's what I want to do. I want to watch your face and watch you touch yourself while I fuck you. You'd look so fucking sexy like that, gasping and moaning and staring at me, at my cock thrusting in and out of your body over and over and over again until -"

"Fuck, fuck Trowa!" Duo came with a shuttered gasp, his hands tightening around Trowa's shoulders at the same moment that Trowa felt the spill of his release.

He stepped away and Duo smirked at him.

Trowa pulled his hand away from Duo's cock and he licked at the semen on it. He could taste sweat mixed in with it, and he didn't mind at all. It tasted good, salty. Perfect.

Duo groaned and surged forward, kissing him and backing Trowa up against the opposite wall of the bathroom.

By the time Duo pulled away they were both panting and half hard again.

"Fuck. There's no time to do anything else," Duo said after glancing at his watch. "The guys will be back in ten minutes and I need to finish your car."

Trowa nodded in regretful agreement.

They adjusted their clothing and Duo smirked at him in the bathroom mirror.

"I left grease prints all over the back of your shirt."

"Good."

Duo chuckled and shook his head.

"You know, if you want to look at me and fuck me… you don't have to keep throwing your money down the drain by fucking with your car."

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"It's hardly money down the drain if it led to today happening."

Duo blushed again.

"Well, sure, but… I mean… you could just ask me out, yanno."

Trowa considered that. It was strange, but in all his fantasies, he had never really thought about Duo outside of Howard's, had never considered the possibility that Duo would actually be interested in him and _want_ to go out with him.

Duo shrugged.

"I mean, it's fine. You don't have to or anything. I just figured… it's cool. You had this whole mechanic hook up fantasy and that's done with so we can just -"

"What time do you get off work tonight?"

Duo smirked and chuckled.

"Ah, seven, but I have plans. Sorry - it's my friend's birthday and we're going out for drinks after work. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Trowa shrugged.

"Presumably counting down the hours until I see you again?"

Duo's smirk grew even wider.

"That makes two of us then."

-O-


End file.
